Noche de masajes
by MAXNEXUS
Summary: Después de una desastrosa misión Lucy sufre dolores de espalda, Natsu se ofrece a ayudarla con su agonía dándole un servicio de masajes privado (LEMON)


Otro tarde normal en magnolia, eran cerca de las nueve de la noche y nuestros magos regresaban de una misión totalmente agotados, unos mas que otros, en especial cierta maga de espíritus estelares que no se podía la espalda y caminaba apenas con un bastón improvisado de una rama que natsu le corto en el camino con lo que se ganó algunas burlas de sus compañeros.

-vaya Lucy, pareces una anciana- dijo happy que volaba conteniéndose la risa que le causaba la imagen de su amiga.

-cállate gato, no sabes el dolor por el que estoy pasando, mi espalda me está matando-decía Lucy con una venita en la frente- si pudiera moverme te…-en eso fue interrumpida por natsu y uno de sus típicos comentarios.

-A Lucy le está afectando la edad, hace unas semanas que cumplió 18 y ya anda con bastón-la blonda ya se estaba irguiendo para darle con su improvisado bastón en la cabeza al chico, pero no pudo evitar un sonrojo al darse cuenta que natsu la veía minuciosamente de pies a cabeza.

-q-que pasa, tengo algo raro.

-Ahora que lo pienso, tal vez te duele la espalda porque tus tetas están enormes-Dijo de manera natural

Gray que desde que llegaron se mantenía al margen de la charla, ya que estaba conversando tranquilamente con erza no pudo evitar quedar blanco y con la mandíbula desencajada; erza por su parte tampoco disimulaba su asombro ante el comentario pervertido de natsu, su cara estaba tan roja que prácticamente tenía el mismo tono que su cabello; happy solo se reía, no por el comentario del pelirrosa, sino por la expresión que tenía la rubia, ella estaba completamente roja al igual que erza, no se esperaba que natsu le dijera eso pero su enojo hacia que echara humito, no aguanto más y le dio con la rama en la cabeza a natsu que casi la esquiva, casi.

- ¿pero por qué me pegas?

-Y tienes el descaro, sabes perfectamente porque estoy así- Lucy se inclina a recoger lo que quedaba de bastón, pero al ver que estaba partido por la mitad lo dejo en el suelo- además mis pechos no son enormes- decía aun inclinada frente a natsu, lo que le daba una vista increíble al dragon slayer que giro la cabeza rápidamente, Lucy habría jurado que vio un sonrojo en su cara.

-Lucy tiene razón natsu, todos venimos adoloridos- hablaba erza, que logro salir de su estado de shock y llevaba ¿arrastrando? a gray que le faltaba poco para ser una escultura de hielo

-Lo sé, pero no es para tanto, yo no me siento mal.

-¿Cómo que no es para tanto?- Lucy ya perdía la poca paciencia que tenía –Estuvimos haciendo clases por tres semanas natsu, TRES SEMANAS en un gimnasio, donde todos los clientes tenían una obsesión con los músculos ( solo faltaba que gritaran al más puro estilo de elfman que el ejercicio era cosa de hombres), durante todo el día sin descanso solo porque tú, por andar coqueteando con la hija del dueño rompiste un jarrón finísimo, y lo peor es ni siquiera nos pagaron y tuvimos que trabajar gratis para costear el estúpido jarrón- y Lucy perdió su colon XD.

-Yo no estaba coqueteando, ella se me lanzaba encima, y en una de esas me tropecé y caí botando el jarrón por accidente, además tu escogiste esa misión- natsu se sobaba su reciente chichón.

- La escogí porque solo teníamos que cuidar el gimnasio por unos días mientras los dueños hacían un viaje de negocios, nunca pensé que andarías de don juan y romperías nada de valor.

Lo que dijo Lucy dejo pensando a Natsu por unos segundos, no tenía claro una cosa, así que, ¿Por qué no preguntar? (como si sus preguntas fueran muy acertadas XD)

- entonces… ¿qué te molesta?, ¿que haya roto el jarrón o que estuviera muy apegado a esa chica? ( . /tumblr_m5ool0bRTO1r4mn88o1_ )- Natsu no quito la vista de Lucy, ya se imaginaran su cara.

-Cc-cla- claro qque me molesta que hayas roto el jarrón- el corazón de Lucy estaba que le salía por la boca, el mago dio justo en el clavo. Lucy seguiría en ese estado de no ser porque recordó algo muy importante- además, por tu culpa tendré que hacer otra misión mañana porque tengo que pagar la renta de dos meses que tengo de atraso, y apenas puedo moverme.

Natsu iba decirle algo a la muchacha pero justo en ese momento llegan a la pensión de Lucy, la discusión se acaba como empezó y el grupo se despidió de la maga estelar, Lucy vio como sus amigos se alejaban arrastrando a un gray que aun con la mandíbula desencajada parecía un cadáver viviente.

Al ser bastante tarde la casera estaba durmiendo cuando Lucy entro a la casa, la rubia agradecía su suerte evitando una nueva discusión innecesaria, subió apenas por las escaleras gracias a sus dolores de espalda y piernas (la bicicleta fija fue una tortura), juro nunca más poner un pie en un gimnasio. Una vez dentro de su departamento se hizo un sándwich y se preparó para darse un baño de agua caliente y quitarse el dolor.

El baño se prolongó por casi una hora, la pobre chica ahora además de sentirse adolorida (así es, el baño no sirvió) se sentía pesada, y más agotada que antes, lo único que quería era acostarse y dormir, se secó el cuerpo, se puso unas bragas, y recordó que el brasier lo había dejado encima de la cama, así que salió por fin del baño para buscar su prenda; Casi le da un infarto al ver al hombre que siempre la sonroja sobre SU cama y con la prenda que olvido en sus manos.

-Q-QUE HACES AQUÍ? – Lucy pegó un grito que despertaría a media magnolia de no ser por el hechizo anti ruido que instalo alrededor de su departamento hace unos meses, ya que anteriormente los vecinos se quejaban seguido por ruidos molestos.

El grito de Lucy hace que natsu se tape los oídos como sintiendo dolor, pero con su acción y teniendo la prenda sujeta con las dos manos, hace que esta le tape los ojos creando un antifaz, la rubia en un movimiento fugaz le quita el objeto y le da un coscorrón al chico.

-No tenías que gritar, y vine a disculparme por lo que te dije hace unas horas… no debí ser tan grosero contigo, y no quiero que estés enojada conmigo- natsu se oía sincero, así que Lucy se calmó.

-No pasa nada Natsu, nunca me enojaría contigo- Lucy le mostro una sonrisa tan cálida que a los ojos de Natsu parecía un ángel; se habría quedado embobado mirándola por un buen rato de no ser por el cambio de semblante de la muchacha.

-¿Aun sientes dolor? (y vamos con las preguntas tontas)

-Si, siento que llevo una mochila de plomo en la espalda.

-Sabes, yo…- Natsu dudo por unos segundos lo que quería decirle a la rubia, pero como ya había empezado decidió decirle lo primero que se le vino a la mente- yo… se hacer muy buenos masajes, si quieres te puedo hacer uno para que se te quite ese dolor.

Lucy se sorprendió, nunca sabía que esperarse del peli rosado.

-¿No sabía que supieras masoterapia, cuando aprendiste?

- Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mi luce- Lucy sonrió, amaba que la llamara así- Aprendí hace mucho, Happy una vez se accidento y le dolía la espalda, así que mira me enseño darle masajes para el dolor.

Eso basto para convencer a la rubia, si ese gato estaba tan enérgico hoy en día, esos masajes debió haber funcionado. Iba a aceptar, pero se dio cuenta de la condición en la que estaba.

-De acuerdo, pero me podrías dejar vestirme primero- dijo seriamente, antes se habría sonrojado, pero, ella y el mata dragones últimamente ya se bañaban juntos (como amigos¬¬) obviamente nadie lo sabía, ya que se malentenderían las cosas.

-Así está bien, para hacerlo necesito tu espalda despejada- dijo seriamente (Hace mucho que aprendió a convencer a la rubia con una mirada)

La maga no quería discutir más esa noche, estaba muy cansada y veía que Natsu solo la quería ayudar para que se sintiera mejor.

-Okey, tú ganas, ¿qué necesitas?

-Necesito un poco de crema y que te recuestes boca abajo en tu cama- dijo mientras se bajaba de la cama para que su amiga se acomodara.

-Tengo una crema de vainilla (ni idea si existen XD) en el baño- se recostó como le dijo el mago con los pecho cubiertos por la toalla y su espalda completamente despejada y con su única prenda puesta.

Cuando natsu regresaba con la crema no pudo evitar encontrarla condenadamente sexy, pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos.

-¿y happy?- Lucy por fin notó la ausencia del felino.

-Cuando regresábamos a casa nos encontramos con Wendy y Charle que se dirigían a su casa, así que Happy decidió ir a dormir con ellas- Decía mientras comenzaba a aplicarle crema en la espalda a su amiga.

-Ya veo, entonces como no querías estar solo en tu casa, decidiste venir a dormir aquí ¬¬.-inflaba los mofletes mientras Natsu se acomodaba al lado de la cama

-JAJAAJA, me atrapaste, además de hermosa eres bastante lista Luce- la rubia se ruborizo por el comentario.

A Natsu le parecía no linda, sino que hermosa; tenía que preguntarle para asegurarse, pero no pudo, las manos de Natsu comenzaron a hacer lo suyo. Natsu comenzó a masajear sus hombros, lenta y suavemente ejerciendo un poco de presión, Lucy suspiro un poco le encantaba lo que hacía el pelirrosa. Luego de un rato descendió un poco por su espalda y continuo haciendo el mismo proceso, los suspiros de la rubia y el aroma a vainilla lo estaban volviendo loco, y sin darse cuenta empezó a ejercer un poco más de presión, los suspiros de Lucy se transformaron en quejidos que asustaron un poco a Natsu.

-Lo siento ¿te lastime?-Natsu estaba dispuesto a parar pero Lucy hablo

-No, se siente muy bien, continúa Natsu, continua por favor- Se maldijo mentalmente luego de decir esto, un poco más y se entregaba en bandeja de plata al mata dragones.

Natsu quedo petrificado, la manera en que Lucy le pedía que continúe con el masaje lo encendió un poco; continuo con su tarea. Lucy continuaba entre suspiros y quejidos que lo enloquecían, ya no resistiría más, la piel de la rubia era muy suave, quería tocar cada parte de ese cuerpo, termino con la espalda y se fue hacia los pies de la rubia.

Lucy se sentía en el cielo, su espalda se sentía completamente ligera, su temperatura comenzaba a subir con los masajes pero no le dio importancia. Natsu bajo hasta sus pies y empezó un relajante masaje que le saco dos grandes suspiros.

Natsu ya estaba masajeando ambas piernas de la rubia, pero necesitaba más, así que comenzó a subir un poco las caricias a la altura de los muslos; los suspiros de Lucy comenzaron a ser más intensos, se estaban transformando en gemidos, Natsu no pudo más y comenzó a acariciar los glúteos de la chica con firmeza.

Lucy al sentir el tacto de las manos de Natsu, comenzó a arquear la espalda y levantar un poco el trasero para aumentar el placer que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. El acto realizado por la rubia incentivo al dragon slayer explorar más su anatomía; comenzó a acercar su mano derecha a la entrepierna de la chica y rozar suavemente la intimidad de ella. Lucy al sentir los dedos de Natsu soltó un gran gemido y encorvo su espalda hacia atrás dejándola más expuesta aun al muchacho, que no desaprovecho la oportunidad y con mucho descaro comenzaba a acariciarla con toda la mano.

Siguieron con los sobajeos y caricias por un buen rato, Lucy no paraba de gemir y Natsu no aguantaba más, necesitaba más da la rubia; decidido quemo las bragas de Lucy por los lados para poder sacárselas y poder tocar directamente a su chica.

Ella se disponía a reclamarle al pelirrosa porque sus bragas estaban siendo quemadas, pero su enojo se convirtió en placer al sentir los dedos del muchacho entrando y saliendo de su intimidad.

-Aahh, N-Natsu mmhh aah, Natsu ¿Qué est aaahh ¿Qué haces?- logro decir con la poca cordura que tenía.

-¿Te gusta esto Lucy?-Natsu ignoro su pregunta y aumento la velocidad.

-mmmnnhhh, me AAah, me encantaaa- Lucy decidió no resistirse a las caricias que le entregaba el peli rosado en esos momentos

Natsu no le daba descanso a Lucy, las caricias e invasiones eran cada vez más intensas, ya no era solo un dedo ni dos, eran tres dedos; la rubia se retorcía de placer, necesitaba más, comenzaba a mover sus caderas para aumentar el placer; Natsu no se quedó atrás y aumento la velocidad y profundidad de sus invasiones, Lucy no podía aguantar más los gemidos eran cada vez más intensos y ya comenzaba a tener espasmos.

-Mmmmhaaah Nat-su… ya no aguanto aaahh, ya no aguanto más, me ven AAAHH- no pudo completar la frase, su interior se contrajo y su cuerpo temblaba; de su vagina salía un líquido espeso, se dejó caer rendida y con la respiración agitada sobre su cama; se giró quedando boca arriba para poder ver el rostro de su ahora amante.

-Wow, eso… eso fue increíble- Decía con un sonrojo y tratando de regular su respiración.

-Aun no termino, Luce- dijo acomodándose sobre la rubia, procurando no aplastarla.

Natsu le dio un beso tierno a la rubia el cual ella correspondió gustosa, le quito el chaleco y la bufanda para ver su cuerpo; mordió el labio de Natsu, el abrió la boca como respuesta y ella introdujo su lengua; Natsu no se quedaba atrás e hizo lo mismo, sus besos eran desesperados, ambos cada vez querían más del otro.

Natsu comenzó a descender por su cuello dejando pequeños mordiscos a la rubia que gemía de placer; Ella quiso hacer lo mismo pero Natsu se lo impidió bajando hasta sus pechos, los estrujaba, los estiraba, presionaba sus pezones, con lo que Lucy comenzaba a suspirar nuevamente; Natsu no conforme con eso decidió atrapar uno de sus senos con la boca, con una mano masajear el otro, y con la mano que quedaba libre volvía a jugar con la intimidad de la chica.

Lucy ya se veía desfallecer, le costaba regular su respiración, Natsu la estaba estimulando de tres maneras diferentes; ella lo único que podía hacer era acariciar el cabello del muchacho que se encontraba sobre ella, y de su boca lo único que salía eran grandes gemidos y el nombre de Natsu.

El ego de Natsu estaba por las nubes en ese momento, amaba cono Lucy decía su nombre entre jadeos, así que decidió aumentar las caricias para pasar a la siguiente fase.

-NATSUuu, no… no aguanto Aahh, NATSU- así Lucy se venía por segunda vez esa noche.

Natsu se acercó a darle un cálido beso a la chica, la cual correspondió apenas, ya que le dificultaba regular su respiración. Él ya se comenzaba a acomodar entre las piernas de la rubia y a rozar su hombría sobre el clítoris de ella; la miraba fijamente buscando aprobación para comenzar con el acto, lo cual no logro obtener.

-¿Por qué?- dijo una Lucy con el semblante serio

-¿Por qué qué?-Natsu pregunto algo confundido

-¿Por qué estamos haciendo esto?- Lucy hablo con un tono triste, tenía que estar segura que era lo que sentía el chico por ella (después de todo ese jaleo? Quien las entiende?)- Natsu, ¿te encuentro atractiva? ¿Te gusta mi cuerpo?

-Claro Lucy, eres muy hermosa- para la rubia no era suficiente.

-Sabes, tú me gustas mucho Natsu, no solo como amigo.

-Luce…(no la cagues XD)tú también me gustas- Lucy ya perdía la paciencia

-… Natsu, ¿que sientes realmente por mí?-Natsu iba a contestar pero Lucy lo interrumpió- Yo te amo demasiado, me alegro de verte todos los días en mi casa; que me invites a hacer misiones juntos, en especial en las que vamos solo los dos, porque me encanta estar cerca de ti, aunque no obtengamos toda la recompensa por tus destrozos; admiro la facilidad que tienes de hacer sentir feliz a la gente, pero me molesta que seas tan atento con otras chicas, incluso con las del gremio, sobre todo con una en especial que no quiero ni mencionar en este momento; me da rabia que a cada misión que vamos últimamente, siempre habrá una o dos culi sueltas que se anden colgando de ti y te intenten besar y tú no les digas absolutamente nada; me deprimo cuando no vienes a dormir a mi cama por las noches, porque pienso que puedes estar con cualquier chica de por ahí, hasta he llegado a seguirte algunas veces cuando te ofreces a ayudar a cualquier chica que necesita ayuda en el camino para asegurarme de que no te la vayas a tirar. Natsu yo te amo demasiado, te quiero solo para mí pero si esto es solo deseo, te pido que te vayas por favor.

A Natsu le resbalo una gotita estilo anime con la última frase, pero logro comprender claramente todo lo que le dijo la blonda.

-Así que… quien iba a pensar que mi luce era un poquito celosa y obsesiva- decía aguantándose un poco la risa, con lo que se ganó un golpe en la cabeza.

-IDIOTA, una que te cuenta todo lo que siente y tú te burlas- decía un poco avergonzada, ya que también se dio cuenta que no necesitaba entregarle tanta información al dragon slayer, ya se disponía a lanzar a natsu por la ventana peor el hablo.

-Te entiendo Lucy, yo también me he sentido igual que tú, NO me gusta separarme de ti, por eso siempre vengo a tu casa; no soporto que a cada lugar que vamos hallan mirones que te desnudan solo con verte, me dan ganas de quemarles los ojos y romperles los huesos, pero me aguanto solo para que no pienses que soy un celopata posesivo pero ahora que sé cómo eres no tengo miedo de decírtelo. Lucy, yo también te amo, como no te imaginas, te deseo a cada momento y solo quiero que seas mía, quiero que seas mi novia, quiero que solo me ames a mí, tu eres solo mía y te prometo que nunca te abandonare ni te lastimare.

Lucy no aguanto las lágrimas y comenzó a besarlo de manera desesperada, Natsu le correspondió como si necesitara sus besos para mantenerse vivo, solo se separaron por la falta de aire.

-Pero…-Lucy pregunto- ¿no haz lastimado a nadie?

-Ganas no me han faltado, pero me he contenido, ¿y tú?

Lucy rio un poco nerviosa- claro que no, no soy tan demente- en ese momento pasaban por su mente imágenes de mujeres que caían a los pozos creados por virgo, algunas con solo unos mechones de cabello gracias a cáncer, algunas aprendiendo a volar gracias a las tormentas de arena de escorpio, y otras con unos cuantos arañazos cortesía de la loca, digo de la increíble maga estelar.

Natsu decidió no preguntar y por fin darle la noticia por la que había ido a la casa de su loquita.

-Lucy, yo solo me vine a disculpar, también quería decirte otra cosa.

Lucy salió de su trance- si?, dime.

-Que antes de que tomáramos la misión del gimnasio, me encontré a tu casera y me conto lo de tu situación así que decidí pagar tu deuda, pero se me ocurrió algo mejor, así que con un dinero que tenía guardado, compre la pensión; por eso la casera no está, ya que con el dinero dijo que se iba a recorrer el mundo.

La cara de Lucy era un poema, estaba completamente paralizada y no decía nada así que natsu continuo.

-Así que yo soy el propietario ahora, y…- vamos Natsu, dilo- te quiero regalar esta casa, y solo si tú quieres, quiero que nos casemos vivamos juntos y que formemos una familia.

Lucy no sabía si llorar, estar feliz y reír, así que hizo ambas cosas; abrazo y beso a natsu con mucha emoción- Claro que quiero que vivamos juntos Natsu, lo que más quiero es ser tu esposa y quiero que tengamos 33 bebes- dijo recordando su "cita" con el pelirrosa

A natsu le cayó una gotita estilo anime nuevamente pero decidió no darle importancia y beso con deseo a la rubia, estaba feliz de por fin armar el valor de decir lo que sentía y que su amor sea correspondido. Con la situación aclarada, natsu acaricio el cuerpo de Lucy y la besaba con lujuria; Con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada suspiro la situación estaba volviendo a calentarse; Natsu se apegaba al cuerpo de Lucy y frotaba sus intimidades con necesidad; para Lucy esto no era suficiente, deseaba unirse con el amor de su vida, tanto en cuerpo como en alma, quería sellar su amor, así que comenzó a bajar lentamente su mano hasta llegar al miembro de Natsu y masajearlo, el cual ahogo un quejido ronco en la boca de la rubia, la cual se encendió más de lo que ya estaba.

-Natsu- decía coquetamente- te necesito dentro de mí, hazme tuya- y le lamio el cuello

Natsu, que solo esperaba la aprobación de la rubia desde hace rato, se acomodó rápidamente sobre ella, lo que causo una risita en la rubia.

-Así que te ríes, bueno, desde ahora solo gritaras mi nombre no te daré descanso ese será mi castigo- Lucy se ruborizo y solo asintió, esperando las olas de placer que sintió cuando Natsu la masturbaba.

El entro suavemente en ella hasta que sintió una barrera que obstaculizaba su paso, miro a Lucy y ella asintió para que prosiguiera. De una envestida entro completamente, y se detuvo secamente con el grito de la heartfilia, se quedaron unidos un rato sin moverse, el secaba una lagrima que se escapaba de la chica y le daba un tierno beso para tranquilizarla. Pasaron unos minutos de besos aun unidos hasta que Lucy empezó a mover las caderas indicando que ya no sentía dolor; Natsu comenzó un vaivén lento y placentero, haciendo cada vez más profundas las estocadas, Lucy se regocijaba bajo su cuerpo, acariciando el cabello del chico y recorriendo su abdomen tan bien marcado. Mientras más aumentaban la velocidad Lucy no paraba de gemir y gritar el nombre de su amado cada vez que sentía su virilidad rozar con las paredes de su vientre. Rápidamente se giraron sin separarse quedando ella sentada sobre él, Natsu daba gracias por la vista que tenía, los grandes pechos de Lucy saltaban al ritmo de sus penetraciones las que se volvieron más profundas con el cambio de postura.

Lucy ya estaba en su límite, sentía que nuevamente su cuerpo se contraía, instintivamente acelero su ritmo para aumentar su propio placer; Natsu al sentir como Lucy se estaba estrechando, se sentía en la gloria, ya estaba en su límite y cuando ella aumento la velocidad no pudo contenerse más, y tomando firmemente las caderas de Lucy se apegó a ella con desesperación dejando salir sus fluidos dentro de la muchacha, la que al sentir el líquido cálido en su interior también se vino con un último gemido de placer.

Ambos se separaron y cayeron rendidos en la cama, se cubrieron con una sábana y lanzaron la toalla de Lucy al suelo. Se quedaron mirando fijamente por un rato, natsu acariciaba tiernamente el rostro de Lucy y le daba cortos y tiernos besos, Lucy solo se dejaba mimar por su dragón; se sentía feliz, se sentía completa al fin.

Cuando el sueño les estaba ganando, ella se acercó para abrazarlo y acomodar su cabeza en el pecho del muchacho, escuchando el latido de su corazón.

-Ahora eres solo mío- dijo en voz alta cerrando los ojos.

-Solo tuyo-Natsu estaba por fin tranquilo, pero…-Lucy, amor, hay algo que no me queda claro.

Lucy estaba embobada con lo que le dijo, se giró para que quedaran de frente y le dio un pequeño beso en los labios.

-Dijiste que había una chica del gremio que te molesta que estuviera cerca de mi ¿Quién era?

-No quiero hablar de eso- pero la mirada de cachorrito que le daba natsu pudo mas- adivina, es la que pasa tirándote cumplidos, la que alaba todas tus estupideces, cada vez que te alejas de mí se cuelga de tu brazo y sobretodo la que más de una vez te ha ofrecido a salir de misión solo los dos- dijo remarcando lo último.

Natsu, ya se hacía una idea de quién podía ser, con todas esas características que daba la rubia no le quedo más que hablar.

-Mmmm, Yukino es muy tierna y atenta, pero no creo que tenga interés en mí solo por invitarme a misiones solo los dos-

A Lucy le apareció una venita en la frente, no sabía que Yukino había intentado seducir a su natsu ( . ), Se las iba a pagar.

-No me refería a ella- dijo con un poco de enojo

Natsu sudo frio- Bu-bueno, flare es muy de piel, y es muy expresiva, como también usa magia de fuego le encantan los trucos que hago, pero solo me ve como un compañero.

Esto era el colmo, en que momento pasaban estas cosas que Lucy no se daba cuenta, si prácticamente se había vuelto una segunda Juvia, no le quitaba los ojos de encima a Natsu y el muy idiota coqueteando con las dos nuevas, -DEFINITIVAMENTE ESAS DOS SE VAN A ENTERAR QUIEN ES LUCY HEARTFILIA, NADIE SE METE CON LO QUE ES MIO- decía en su interior ya maquinando un plan de tortura digno de jigsaw.

-Tampoco me refería a ella idiota- dijo inflando los mofletes, Natsu no sabía se admirar su ternura o prepararse para un golpe- Me refiero a Lisanna…

-jajaajaaja- Natsu no paraba de reír, Lucy se sorprendió un poco- Estas celosa de lisanna, no tienes que sentir celos por ella, de hecho ella está saliendo con Sting, yo mismo los presenté, y solo les guardo el secreto para que Mira y Elfman no interfieran.

Lucy sí que estaba sorprendida, de la que más celos tenia era la que menos peligro representaba- Entonces… entonces no hay problema, pero mañana mismo iremos al gremio y les aclararemos a las demás que ya tienes dueña…

-Estas un poco loca sabes-dijo Natsu con una gotita- Pero me encanta que seas así- y le dio un beso tierno en los labios para luego dejarse llevar por el sueño- Te amo mi Lucy, buenas noches.

Lucy no sabía que decir, pero con el te amo de Natsu se sentía completa- Yo también te amo, buenas noches Natsu.

A la mañana siguiente, ambos iban del brazo hasta el gremio, cabe mencionar que la sesión de masajes funciono de maravilla y que Lucy estaba más reluciente que de costumbre. Cuando llegaron al gremio, todos los observaron ya que fueron los últimos en llegar ese día. El silencio reinaba hasta que Lucy alzo la voz para dar la gran noticia.

-OIGAN TODOS, NATSU Y YO SOMOS NOVIOS Y VAMOS A VIVIR JUNTOS- los hombres del gremio quedaron medios sordos, y los dragon slayer se retorcían en el piso, ya que todas las mujeres( incluyendo a las "rivales" de Lucy) gritaban un KYA colectivo que llego a romper una cuantas ventanas.


End file.
